Together we'll survive
by findmyway
Summary: Bear with Monica and Chandler, as they make themselves up for their twins' sixth birthday party. First Mondler ever. Please R and R.


**A/N: So this a one-off Mondler fic I decided to do, because a loyal and very kind reviewer: Meganlucy26, suggested it. Do note that I don't really like the pairing and I therefore apologize in advance if it shows somehow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, nor will I ever.**

It was just another morning at the Bing-household in Westchester, when all of a sudden Chandler was abruptly awoken, by his five-year old son Jack jumping on the bed.

" Daddy, daddy, get up!" Jack hollered, while he kept bouncing around on the mattress.

Chandler grunted a little at first, but then, when he took one look at his son's happy face, he couldn't help but smile and comply.

" Okay, okay, I'm coming. Calm down for a second there, buster. You do realize your old dad isn't that fast anymore, don't cha?" he asked, while playfully poking Jack in the stomach, effectively making the little boy squeal.

" Daddy, daddy, where's mommy? Why isn't she here? Is mommy gone? Can't she…"

Chandler raised his hand, in a futile attempt to make the endless stream of questions stop.

" Your mommy's just in the bathroom getting ready for your big day, Jack. There's no need to worry. Well maybe there is… say, little fella: have you ever heard of the tickle twins?" he asked, with a devilish glint in his eye.

In response, Jack only put his thumb in his mouth and shook his head.

" Well, high time to meet them then, here they come!" his father announced, right before he began attacking the boy's sides with the tips of his fingers.

" Oh… daddy… no… stop… it feels funny," he cried out, while attempting to push away the much larger hands.

" That's how it supposed to feel, now what's the magic word if you want daddy to stop tickling?" Chandler teased, his fingers still swiftly dancing up and down the boy's slender sides.

" Mo… haha, Mond…hehe… Mondler, daddy it's Mondler!"

" Very good, now the curse is lifted and the tickle twins will go back to sleep for 5000 years," the " transponster" stated, putting extra emphasis on the 5000.

"Hihi, you're funny, daddy."

" Well, what can I say? I'm your daddy: funny is all I have."

Just then, Monica emerged from their bathroom, with a crying Erica by her side.

" Oh dear god, Mon… what happened to her?" her husband asked, hurriedly jumping off the bed and rushing to his little girl's aid.

" Well, she came running in there and then she slipped and fell. It doesn't seem to be too bad though, just a shy bruise on her knee," Monica explained, brushing a tear from Erica's face.

" Daddy, I have a boo-boo," the small five year-old wailed, as she pointed to her injured knee.

" Ooh, you do? You have a boo-boo? Do you want daddy to kiss it all better?" Chandler cooed, looking at his daughter in concern.

The girl nodded firmly in response, which prompted Chandler to place a chaste kiss on her knee.

" There, now it'll be better in no time. You just have to blink and you won't even feel it anymore."

" Thanks, daddy," Erica said softly, as she suddenly halted her crying. Then she turned to Monica and asked: " Mommy, is daddy a wizard?"

Her mother laughed, then replied: " I don't know. Why are you asking me that, sweetie?"

" Because he kissed me all better!"

" He did?!" Monica exclaimed, feigning surprise.

" Yeeees!"

" Well, then I guess your daddy really is a wizard," her mom retorted quietly, while sending her husband a warm and loving smile.

" Mommy, daddy, Jack fell asleep again!" Erica yelled suddenly, pointing at the bed, which now contained a peacefully snoozing little boy.

Monica sighed, then said: " Well, that's typically your brother, Erica. One minute he's bursting with energy, the next he's in deep sleep."

" Jacky slept in uncy Joey's bed last night, cause he was having nighthares again," the little girl brought up casually, hereby getting Monica very concerned.

" Chandler, I'm worried. He's been having nightmares for over six months now and he keeps wetting the bed at night."

" Hey, it's probably nothing. I bet he's just going through some changes. He is after all turning six years old today, you know," Chandler reassured his wife, placing a gentle peck on her forehead.

" Eh, maybe you're right," Monica retorted, as she send him another smile.

" Besides, if he gets very scared, there's always Joey to comfort him. Sleeping in his bed really seems to calm him down for some reason. I for one, would be totally freaked out, if I had to share a bed with Joey and that weird penguin in a skiing outfit, but hey: that's just me."

At that exact moment, Joey came rushing into the room, carrying Hugsy.

" Chandler, Chandler, listen: I love your kid I really do, but he has to quit putting Hugsy in his own bed! This is like the third time this week, goddam… oh hello, Erica," the actor brought out, quickly changing his tone, when he saw the little girl.

" Uncy Joey!" Erica squealed, while walking towards him and subsequently hugging the bejesus out of him.

" Jack fell asleep in mommy and daddy's bed again, he's very lazy," she muttered into Joey's stomach, making him crack up.

" Yeah he is, but you aren't, are you? So tell me, Erica, are you excited about turning six today?" the Italian asked, as he picked up the little girl and cradled her close to his chest.

" Yeeees! I really want to have pie!" Erica exclaimed enthusiastically.

" Well, I'd want that too," Joey retorted, then turned to his friends and whispered: " Hey, just a little question: since there's two of them, are we having two pies?"

" Joey!" Monica reprimanded, while Chandler lightly hit him in the back of the head.

" Okay, so that's a no, I hear ya, I hear ya loud and clear," he brought out, right before putting his best friend's daughter back down and storming out the door.


End file.
